Treasure Planet: The Secret to Flint's Power
by RTNightmare
Summary: (Sequel to an erased story by DisneyFan-01 on deviantART.) How did Flint create his portal? Find out now. And what happens 4 and a half years after Silver returns from Treasure Planet. What happens when someone from Silver's past wants revenge and messes with his future. Possible return of Mr. Arrow. Mainly Silver/OC! Also Jim/OC! OC babies! T for now! My interpretation!
1. Chapter 1

Tar Gunk had been working all day to find anything useful after the explosion from Captain Nathaniel Flint's Treasure Planet. It had already been a week since the explosion, so the fires had died enough for him to investigate.

He pulled the rope that kept him connected to the ship nearby once more, for what seemed like the hundredth time, to make sure that it was secure.

After another two minutes of searching, he came across something that looked interesting. Instead of hard silver-ish steel like most of the pieces he found, this metal was gold.

"Could it be?" Tar mumbled to himself. He looked around and found a piece similar to the gold piece in color. This piece was bigger and was connected to others.

"This is still mostly intact. I guess Ol' Flint wanted this ta be even safer than the planet." Tar assumed. "But why?" He looked carefully at the almost completely round object and continued to come up with other theories.

It wasn't until another minute, that he noticed a green glowing within the object in his hands. Carfully, he took apart the sphere and found a tube of glowing green goo. But this was no ordinary goo, Tar concluded, and so he took it out and returned to the ship just as the pirate, Captain Jamison Morg walked out onto the deck.

"Captain!" Tar exclaimed. "Look at this!"

Morg's eyes tightened as he made his way over to his first and only mate aboard the ship. His eyes zeroed in on the goo inside the tube and widened in shock.

"I know that light." He gasped, walking away a couple steps and bringing out a device from his coat.

"Aye," Tar said. "I found it within a golden sphere. I believe this has to do with how Flint was about to portal his way out of getting caught."

Morg nodded and started pressing buttons on the device in his tiger-like claws while Tar waited. Morg pressed a few more buttons before bringing the device to his ear and speaking into it.

"Yes, we found something."

"No, I agree with Tar. He believes—"

"Exactly! Should I bring it to y—"

"Of course I can! Quit interruptin' me, Tez!"

"No, that's good. G'bye."

Morg put away the communication device. "As stubborn, selfish, and narrow-minded as always. But we'll just have to cope." Morg turned to Tar, "That's enough for today, Tar. Let's go."

* * *

A small boat floated to the docks of the dwarf planet Mortethuz. Only a little over twenty citizens lived on this tiny rocky sphere, and one of them was Tez MacRon, the salamander-alien scientist.

He had been a friend of Morg's father since before Morg was born. Tez's father had been part of Flint's crew.

Tez was old and liked to collect history. He had almost all the history behind how Flint was able to do what he did. Now all he needed was a bit of proof.

Tez lived in an old bar, in the back. That's where his laboratory was. He was working on creating a metal arm-contraption for his main customer when said customer and Tar walked through the door.

Tez turned. "Ah, Morg. So you came." He said in a crackling deep voice.

Morg nodded. "I have your proof, I believe." He reached into his coat and brought out the tube of green goo.

Upon seeing it, Tez shrieked and jumped for it. But before he could reach it, Morg lifted it out of his reach.

"First, my payment." Morg sneered threateningly.

Tez growled and pointed to a small but bulging bag nearby. "That should be enough…if what you say is true."

Morg chuckled, "I believe it is…"

Tez chuckled back, "I did have to take out a few coins as payment for your suit. It's nearly done. Only this right arm left." He pointed to the arm contraption.

"Good, you give me the suit. And I'll annihilate John Silver for what he did to you."

Tez grinned, showing a row of sharp and sometimes missing teeth.

"This is goin' ta be good."


	2. Chapter 2

**(FOUR & A HALF YEARS LATER)**

Marina Seadrift didn't know whether to be nervous, excited, or both. But she was definitely feeling both at the moment.

After Captain John Silver proposed to her over four months ago, she felt she could have had the wedding with no problem. But now that that the day had finally come, she was feeling more and more anxious to get it over with.

Silver's first mate, Patch stood next to Marina with a worried look on his face. "You gonna be okay, Marina?"

Marina whipped around, having just noticed him. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just…"

Patch smiled sympathetically, "Nervous?" She nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be over quickly." He said as he looped his arm through hers.

Marina sighed, "Okay, but for some reason, I just feel that something is going to go wrong."

* * *

In the kitchen of the building that Marina and Silver were getting married in, Tar Gunk was putting Captain Morg's plans into action.

The scientist, Tez had found out a lot about the green goo that Tar and Morg found him. Apparently, it was poisonous if you consumed it – whether it is by inhalation or just drinking it. They decided to mix it with an alcoholic drink considering Silver would most likely drink at his wedding.

It had been a week ago that the Captain and his first mate had learned that Silver and Marina were getting married, so they planned to get revenge by poisoning him there in front of everyone.

"Oh yes, this'll be good indeed." Tar nearly mimicked Tez's words from over four years before.

hr

Marina with Patch started to walk down the aisle. Marina decided that the best way to cope was to look at the scenery instead of the people. But eventually she caught the eyes of Jim Hawkins, Silver's Best Man.

Jim smiled and motioned her towards the man next to him. And unfortunately, that made it that much harder to go slowly.

As soon as Marina's eyes locked with both of Silver's, it took her and Patch together to keep her from sprinting like a bullet down the aisle.

But soon enough, they were there, and with good time.

Marina felt her hand transfered to Silver's and then they faced forward as the true ceremony began.

The ceremony was short and to the point; the minister kept his words simple. The words exchanged between Silver and Marina were also simple. And then there was the final part.

The minister turned to Silver, "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love." Silver repeated the ministers words as he slipped the silver ring Jim had given him onto Marina's left hand.

The minister turned with the same words for Marina. Marina repeated the minister's words perfectly as she placed the big gold Dolphy Strong handed her on Silver's good hand.

The minister spoke his final words. "In as much as you, Silver, and you Marina, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me by the planet of Crestiara, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Silver leaned down to kiss his bride.

A thunder of applause erupted within the halls of Crestiara Church. Jim was the first one to hug Silver, being that he was the closest, while Dolphy was the first to hug Marina.

Together, Silver and Marina went from person to alien and alien to person, accepting all congratulation that was thrown their way.


End file.
